magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Rozen Maiden: Characters
Suigintou Suigintou (水銀燈 Suigintō, Merc ury Lampe / Mercury Lamp)is the 1st and oldest doll from all Rozen Doll. She is the main antagonist of the Rozen Maiden series and OVA. At first she actually a divormed doll who can move because her love to "Father", without using Rosa Mystica. She later gain her Rosa Mystica and wings for weapon. really hate Shinku for some reason and try to kill her. Obsessed to meeting with "Father" that created her, with all the ways she will kill all dolls without any sorry for becoming an Alice. In the season 2, she partnered with Megu also make it Suigintou's best friend. Suigintou has a power to attack with her feathers, flying with her wings, and some other abilities like control a doll or more. Suigintou is act really cold toward others, except Megu. At first she is also cold toward her, but later revealed she actually caring Megu. Her artificial spirit named Mei-Mei. Kanaria Kanaria (金糸雀 Kanaria, Kanari envogel / Canary Bird) is the 2nd Rozen Doll. She really want to become an Alice also try to interfere other doll. She later become the protagonist of story, but still have a wish to become Alice. She has some similarities with Hina-Ichigo, also everytime claim herself as the most geniuses than other doll. Not appeared until season 2, and also appear in the OVA and 2013 version. Kanaria's partner named Micchan who really loves her. Kanaria also wanna become an Alice because want to stay forever with her. Kanaria's weapon is a violin, that will make a huge destruction if she plays it also make the one who hear it feel headache. Kanaria's personality is an energetic doll, who always try again and again also never gives up. Her artificial spirit named Pizzicato. Suiseiseki Suiseiseki (翠星石 Suiseis eki, Jade Stein / Jade Stone) is the 3rd Rozen doll also protagonist of the story. Suiseiseki doesn't have any interest at becoming an Alice;she just want to make everyone together, happily. She is very stuborn and clumsy, also like to steal Hina-Ichigo's strawberry and tease her. Really protective to her younger twin sister, Souseiseki. Can't trust human, nervous and shy. She partnered with Jun like Shinku. Suiseiseki like Jun, and sometimes get jealous to Shinku. She has a title "Gardener" along with Souseiseki because her weapon. Her weapon is a watering can that will grow a really huge plant. Her artificial spirit named Sui Dream. Souseiseki S ouseiseki(蒼星石'', Lapislazuli Stone / Blue Star Stone'') is the 4th Rozen Doll. A protagonist of the story. Souseiseki is becoming an Alice just because one reason: it is her task as a Rozen Doll. Always serious at doing something,has a great ability at the battle and strong. She doesn't really care about her older twin. sister, Suiseiseki. Her weapon is a gardening scissors, has a reverse abilty with her sister who she used to cut everything. She also has a "Gardener" title along with Suiseiseki. Her partner is Motoharu Shibasaki, and in the manga version, she changed partner with Jun. Her artificial spirit named Lempicka. Shinku Shinku (真紅 Reiner Rubin / Crimson) is the main character of the series. She is the 5th doll. Really love her father. She always make Jun as her servant for giving her treatment that is royal. She become an Alice because want to meet "Father". She doesn't have physical weapon, but she can control roses petals and summon it. Her theme color is red, also formerly her rose badge is a pendant that Suigintou destroy. Actually really like Suigintou and doesn't want to pick a fight with her. Her artificial spirit named Holie.likes Jun and never want to do battle. Get partnered with Jun. Everyday watch the serial detective Kun-Kun. Hinaichigo Hinaichigo (雛苺 Hinaichigo, Kleine Beere / Small Ber ry / Small Strawberry) is the 6th doll. A really childish doll who like to play all the time and eat strawberry. Get along with Nori, and make Kanaria her good friend. Formerly partnered with Tomoe Kashiwaba, until she use her energy to much so she has to do un-contract. She then became inter-medium with Shinku that took Shinku as her medium/partner who absorb Jun's energy.She sometimes says "uunyuu" when curious. Her power is to make a strawberry vine to catch people. Her artificial spirit named Berry Bell. Kirakishou Kirakishou (雪華綺晶 Kirakis hō, Schnee Kristall/ Snow Crystal) is the 7th doll. Become the antagonist at the 2013 version. First appear at the season 2 ending scene, and back again at 2013 version. A bit insane, like to repeating what peoples say. She actually doesn't have physical body so she steal the others. One of the victim is Hinaichigo. Her goal are obtaining her own physical body. Her ability is to make white roses vine, who will catch the target and trap it to the crystal. She also can use others body as her physical body.She doesn't have artificial spirit, probably due she doesn't have any physical body. Barasuishou Barasuishou (薔薇水晶, Barasuishō / Rosenkristall / Rose Crystal) is the fake 7th doll. She only appear sat season 2 and OVA. A doll that been created by Enju, have a strong power at battle that makes her can obtain other doll Rosa Mystica easily. A sadistic one who doesn't have any pity, also cold except for Enju. Her power is to grow a crystal that will come from earth and stab someone. She also can teleport or dissappear. When getting others Rosa Mystica, she also gain other doll abilities. In the end, because she is a fake one, her body can't take the Rosa Mystica power and destroy Barasuishou body. Her artificial spirit is unknown. Jun Sakurada Ju n Sakurada (桜田 ジュン Sakurada Jun) is the protagonist of the story. Fearing to going school because some kind of trauma. His everyday routine is playing computer and buying things online. Become the medium with many doll;Shinku, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, and Kirakishou in manga. Doesn't like interact with others. His older sister, Nori is really want to make Jun go back school. He also like watching TV. Adult Jun work as a bookstore employe. Nori Sakurada N ori Sakurada (桜田 のり Sak urada Nori) is Jun's older sister. Always care for Jun and the one who manage him when their parents overseas. Has a great ability playing lacrose, also cooking that make the dolls especially Hinaichigo like him. A really kind person, but will turn to scary when angry. Never complain about the doll instead liking it. Doesn't have any doll medium but have a relationship with them. Actually has a secret admirer. Tomoe Kashiwaba T omoe Kashiwaba (柏葉 巴 Kashiwaba Tomoe) is a former medium of Hinaichigo. A honor student at school. Knows a lot about Rozen Maiden and make Jun learn from her. She not talking a lot, and kind hearted. Hinaichigo is really loves Tomoe, and Tomoe loves Hinaichigo. But, they must broken the contract because Hinaichigo took too many energy from her when battle with Shinku. Mitsu Kusabue Mitsu "Micchan" Kusabue (草笛 みつ Kusabue ''Mitsu) , also known as Micchan is Kanaria's medium. Really loves Kanaria. Has a lot of dolls clothes and really like Rozen Maiden. Has a lot of doll in her apartement. She work as office lady and go home at evening. Claim that she can't live without Kanaria because her obsession. Also good at making photograph. Megu Kakizaki Megu Kakizaki ( 柿崎 めぐ Kakizaki Megu) is Suigintou's partner. Have a heart disease. Having a wish to die. Make a contract with Suigintou at the church. Really kind person that call Suigintou "angel" that will takes her live. Always request Suigintou to use her energy in a greatly increase so she will die. Live at hospital since still young. Rozen Rozen i s identified as the creator of the Rozen Maiden Dolls throughout the series. Have a mysterious figure, just having some cameo in the series. She is the one who make Alice Game to see who is the greatest doll of all. Work as a scientist and create a thing called Rosa Mystica that he use it to his dolls. She also a great doll creator. Enju E nju (槐< Enju) is a doll craftsmen who runs a doll shop. Actually Rozen's apprentice that jealous of him. Create her own Rozen doll, Barasuishou but in the end it broke. His shop sell dolls, dolls clothes, and many more. being assisted by Laplace Demon. His medium is Barasuishou. Only appear at Season 2 and the OVA. Motoharu Shibasaki Motoharu Shibasaki (柴崎 元治 Shibasaki Motoharu) is Souseiseki's medium.A watchmaker that opens a clockshop along with her wife. His son is death, making him call Souseiseki Kazuki. Actually a really kind old man. Category:Rozen Maiden Page